Haunting me
by CMCrazies
Summary: What happened once JJ got home after "The Forever people" WILLIFER JJ/WILL JJ WILL HENRY !


**So decided to write this after wanting to after seeing "The forever people" and seeing a couple of people wanting to see a fanfic about it so here goes what happened once JJ got home ? Read below.**

**Haunting me**

Walking into the house, JJ closed the door locking the blot she held onto the handle taking a deep breath. Still fighting back tears she let go of the door putting down her bags, she placed her keys in the bowl taking off her coat. She looked towards the stairs hearing giggling from upstairs. Walking up the steps JJ stopped outside of Henry's listening to her son and Husband talk.

"You should be sleeping"

Will smiled hearing his wife's voice. "That's what I keep telling him"

JJ smiled at Will looking at Henry.

"Hug and kisses?"

"Then sleep"

JJ said sitting down onto the bed, giving him a big hug. Kissing his forehead she felt everything start to overwhelm her. Looking right at Will she felt the tears form in her eyes.

Watching JJ closely Will stood up leaving the room.

"Ok bud time to sleep"

"Night mummy"

"Night baby" she said kissing him again

Leaving the room, JJ closed the door, leaning against the door frame.

"JJ?"

"We... we need to talk"

Will nodded. "Downstairs?"

JJ nodded following him down the stairs. Sitting on the sofa,JJ brought her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her kneecaps wrapping her arms around her legs.

"JJ what's going on?"

"I keep, seeing him" she whispered.

"Who?"

"Askari . I can't get him out my head"

"JJ" Will said moving closer to her.

"I had a full on conversation with him tonight and it turned out to be in my head I'm going crazy, it seemed so real"

"JJ what you went through..."

"He took everything from me Will... Why am I only feeling like this now?" she said looking at him as the tears flooded down her cheeks

"You are going to be fine"

"I need you. I need your help to get through this"

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting him get to you, you're stronger than that"

"If I had never"

"You can't think like that"

"Then how am I meant to think Will!" she took a deep breath pulling away. Standing up JJ paced up round the living room.

"If I had never looked into it in the first place, Henry would have a little brother or sister running round with him right now"

"Jennifer!"

"WHAT!"

Will looked right at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"He did this to me Will!" JJ said pulling up her top. "I know you hate it as much as I do"

Sighing Will stood up walking towards her. Closing the gap between them. Will pulled down her shirt. Locking his hands with hers. "We both have battle wounds JJ"

Gulping JJ looked right into his eyes. "I don't know what to do"

"We talk to someone, you talk to someone."

JJ nodded, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry"

Will gave her a soft smile. Running his thumb across her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for"

JJ nodded. "Spence got him his file"

Will raised his brow.

JJ shook her head. "The stuff he did. I... I was lucky"

"JJ stop just stop"

"He's "

"He's dead and you're here. Here with me here with Henry here with your family"

JJ bit her lip seeing the tears form in Will's eyes.

"You're here you have not be you or feel like you BUT you're here where you belong, you're strong enough get through this it just wont happen over night"

Wrapping her arms around his waist. JJ buried her head into Will's chest. "Have I told you lately, that I love you"

"No but It's nice to hear"

JJ gave him a tiny smile.

"There it is"

"What?"

"That sparkle you have in your eyes when you say you love me"

JJ blushed. "I love you"

"I love you too" Will said kissing her.

"Feel better?"

JJ nodded. "Can we just sleep"

"Nightmares?"

"Not tonight. Not ever again"

"JJ?"

JJ sighed sitting back down on the sofa.

"The conversation I had with him... I not going to let him take anything from me"

"What else aren't you telling me?"

Sighing JJ ran her hands through her hair. "I may of almost got myself killed today"

"JJ!"

"I it was stupid, I was just.. I know not to put myself in that position again"

Will nodded "Ok, lets go to bed"

Laying in bed, JJ listened to Will's breathing, pulling on the bed sheet JJ closed her eyes seeing him again.

"Think you can get rid of me that easily"

"I can. I have more to get me through this than you will ever know"

"If you say so Jennifer"

"You are not getting in my head again. Ever again"

Opening her eyes, JJ took a deep breath. "Never again" she whispered to herself. You're done haunting me"

Taking a deep breath, JJ rolled over laying her head onto Will's chest. Knowing she would be ok in due time.

/

**What did you think? Please leave a review.**


End file.
